And then, they fell in love
by wishiwaswanted
Summary: Draco in the hall at Hogwarts...suddenly, a beautiful young girl walks by, and Draco is left speachless by her beauty. This beauty, also notices the strongly built blondhaired boy. She considers stopping, but suddenly remembers who he is, and continues to
1. The first encounter

Chapter 1: The first encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately!

"I wonder if we will meet any babes today" the handsome platinum blond haired boy, soon to be man.

"Well mate, you couldn't ask me…so far it hasn't been too great" replied the dark-haired boy.

"Blaise, could you try to be a bit more….positive…Especially when it comes to the discussion of girls!" Draco had started to be annoyed with his friend, who had lately been negative about everything. "Any minute now, a gorgeous girl could walk in here!"

"Yea but-" Blaise was suddenly cut off by Draco's arm swinging and knocking him in the arm

"Look at her,"

Both boys turned to the door, just to see a beautiful girl walk through the doors, into the Hogwarts hall, where everyone had gathered. She had hazel eyes, and her hair was the color of chestnuts. When she walked, her hips swayed to the perfect rhythm, and she had the air of being confident. She was breathtaking, and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her.

As soon as she walked through the doors, she felt as if all eyes were on her. Yes, she knew how much she had changed. She was un-recognizable. Her chest had grown, and her figure had gone from a young 14 year-olds body, to a mature 17 years olds.

She noticed a very handsome boy. She looked him up and down, starting at his feet. Nice build, strong shoulders and cute face. But as soon as she got to his hair, she knew she shouldn't be looking at him. It had been none other than Draco Malfoy, her enemy since she had been a first year. She kept walking past him, making sure to give him a swift of her scent, which was coconut-lime veranda. But there was one thing she couldn't get out of her mind – when she looked at his eyes, she had seen sliver circles, which seemed to lack all emotion. But the interesting thing, was that they were looking right back at her. She wondered if he recognized her at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys! This is my 2nd fic…the first one didn't go as well as I hoped, so I though to start another one. Please read and review…and if I do anything wrong, please tell me! Constructive criticism is the best! Thanks guys! Sorry that it's short, I want to get an idea of what you guys think so far!


	2. Their first touch

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would write a fanfiction if I owned all the money that J.K. Rowling had? I DON'T own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: The first touch.

As Draco saw the girl past by, he akmosty expected her to stop. But, much to his surprise, she just flipped her hair and kept walking. 

"My god Draco, did you see her!" Blaise said in a shocked tone.

But Draco didn't hear him. He was still understanding her, her being at Hogwarts. And the way their eyes met, he knew it had to have been a sign. But he had no idea who the girl was, and he didn't know if she knew who he was. He decided silently that he would introduce himself, both so she would know who he ws, but most importantly to know who she was.

"Drakie!" yelled a high-pitched girl. What did I do to deserve this he thought. 

The owner of the high-pitched squeals was Pansy Parkinson, one of the most annoying girls in his year. He made the mistake and had asked her to dance ONE dance at the Yule Ball, and since then, she was under the strange impression that he fancied her.

"Get away from me!" he said calmly as she lunged toward him.

'"O Drakie-poo, when are you going to ask me out to make it official?" she asked, almost in a pleading tone. She was head over heals in love with him, and he absolutely hated her.

"How about now?" He said.

"Oh my god! Really?" She exclaimed with a huge smile suddenly appearing on her face. Well at least a bigger smile than before.

"No!" Draco smirked, and turned to Blaise, who was laughing uncontrollably. 

"Come on Blaise, lets get out of here."

They walked off, leaving Pansy there, crying.

As soon as the disappeared, the girl who Draco couldn't get out of his head appeared. She was accompanied by two boys, around her age. One was tall, 6'5 or so, and had black hair and striking green eyes. He was wearing a tight shirt, which allowed all who looked to see his well defined muscles under his shirt. On the other side of the girl was the other boy. This boy, was tall, but not quite as tall as the dark-haired boy. He was a red-head and was farley strong, but not extremely. Both boys looked longingly at the girl, who seemed used to the attention from them.

"Oh Harry, Ron, come on! Talk to me! Tell me Ron, where is Ginny?" the girl spoke as she broke the silence.

"Ginny you ask? Oh Hermione! She's been asking me if I had seen you yet, but I told her I hadn't. She was so bloody sad she couldn't come today," replied Ron, also known as the red-head.

The three of them, they had been best-friends since first year. Hermione Granger- the book-worm, Harry Potter- the boy who lived, and Ron Weasley- the third of the three.

To tell you the truth, both boys were absolutely amazed about how much their friend had changed. Harry thought she look absolutely amazing, and he was happy for her. Ron, on the other hand, thought he was madly in love with her, and he knew it was because of how much she changed. That was Ron for you, he fell in lust easily, and got his heartbroken easily and often because of that.

Hermione on the other hand, was also pleased on how much her friends had changed. But like Harry, she felt the same about both of them. She just couldn't believe that the two young boys that she had been friends with in the beginning of it all, had changed into such mature, handsome young men. But as much as she tried, she couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of her head. She knew she hated him, and she tried to deny it, but it was impossible: Draco had become the best –looking guy she had ever seen, in real life at least.

LATER ON…

A crowd had gathered in front of the stairs. Everyone was looking up at an elderly man.

"Welcome to orientation, young witches and wizards! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts,"

As he continued to talk, the crowd of students and parents moved into the Great Hall, where all the meals would be. All the new students and their parents were amazed that it had no roof, but after they whispered to each other, everything was back to how it had been before.

Suddenly, a thunder stone started, sending lightning everywhere. Before anyone could stop it, a lightning struck inside and hit someone. The victim was none-other than Hermione. She fell back suddenly, only to be caught by two very strong, pale arms. Their touch was even more electrifying then the lightning bolt that had hit her. As he lifted her up, they stared deeply into each others eyes, only focusing on each other. The concentration was cut off by a close by voice saying "Hermione, are you ok!"

Draco dropped her and couldn't believe what he had just felt and done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews! Please review if you read it! Lemme know if you like it! I worked on this chapter, so I hope you like it!


	3. The big realization

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did!

Chapter 3: The big realization.

Hermione landed on the floor with a big thump, and everyone who had seen what had happened gasped. Draco stood there, with his mouth wide open, and he couldn't believe what had happened. He had been attracted to Hermione. He couldn't believe it at all. It must be some virus going around he thought to himself. His trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a fist connecting with his face. He fell hardly, and grunted as he did so. He looked up to see who had hit him. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, of course it had been Harry. His enemy of all time had just punched him in the face, in front of everyone…How embarrassing.

"Potter, what's your problem!" Draco said, narrowing his eyes while he stood up.

"Shut it Malfoy, you're the one who dropped Hermione here for no reason! And after she was struck by lighting! Oh poor thing," Ron said, caringly.

And at that moment, Draco realized what Harry was blind to see: Ron liked Hermione, as more than just a best friend. Draco knew he had to ruin the relationship, he absolutely knew he had to ruin Hermione's life. After that connection, he couldn't handle not hurting her. He needed to prove to everyone that the fact he had caught her meant nothing.

At the same time, Hermione was also thinking about different things. Why had there been such an intense connection when Draco caught her? She was confused, and it didn't help that her body ached with pain as she lay there on the floor, unable to move.

The nurses arrived and took her to the nursing department, and the whole time, she thought about Draco. And, after all the thinking, she came to a definite conclusion: she was absolutely positive that all the attraction she felt for Draco, if there had been any at all, was gone. She was stunned he could drop her like that, and that had made her decision final- she was never going to allow herself to like Draco Malfoy, the ferret who had made her life a living hell since they started school at Hogwarts.

She spent the night there, to make sure she had fully recovered. In the morning, there was a meeting for everyone who had been at orientation: they were to go back to platform 9 and ¾ and board the Hogwarts Express, like the rest of the students who would attend Hogwarts.

On their way back, Hermione received a letter, which had been delivered to her compartment she was sharing with Ron and Harry. It said the following:

Dear Ms.Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Girl! Tomorrow morning, after boarding the train, go to the Heads compartment, where you will meet the Head Boy of this year. We hope you are pleased!

Sincerely,

Hogwarts school committee.

Hermione was SO excited! And after she told her friends, they were also thrilled, but also sad that she wouldn't be able to ride to Hogwarts with them. She would have to stay in the Heads compartment. But, they understood. Hermione was really happy. She wanted to know more than ever who got Head Boy. She thought that it could be Harry, even though he didn't get his letter yet.

They arrived at the station again, and boarded to train. Hermione stayed in Harry and Ron's compartment until the train started. At that point, she made her way to the heads compartment, nervous and excited to see who she would be living and working with. She was the first person to get to the Heads compartment, so she just went in and sat down. And, unsurprisingly, she started reading.

Draco walked through the door, seeing Hermione sitting there, with a very serious look on her face. She was obviously really into her book. He decided not to make any noise and sit down across from her. As soon as he sat down, she looked up, and seeing Draco, narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the book worm of the Golden Trio…what book are you reading here?" he said, as he grabbed her book out of her hands.

"Give it back ferret!" she yelled as she reached for it.

Just as she was about to get her book back from Draco, Professor Dumbledore walked in the compartment and told them both to sit down. He started to explain what being a Head meant.

"You will share a common room, and the bathroom. There will be two separate bedrooms, but if we think you two need to get to know each other better, we will make it one room, with 2 separate beds. You two are no exception to these rules."

"Yes sir" Hermione and Draco answered.

After Dumbledore left, Hermione couldn't believe it. She was stuck with him! She had to LIVE with him…She didn't know what she did to deserve it, but whatever it was, she took it back.

At the same time, Draco could only think about how he would get to live with such a gorgeous girl. Sure, she was a mudblood, and yea, she was Hermione Granger, but still, she looked GREAT. He knew that his friends would be jealous. Of course, he would never admit to anyone that he was pleased to live with her. No way could he do that. He had a reputation to live up to. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys thought nothing of humans, especially mudbloods. He would make her life horrible, because he had to. He decided to strike up a conversation with the girl.

"So…Granger…you and Weasel are together, ey?" He asked, curiously.

Hermione looked shocked, both at the question and at the fact that Draco had spoken to her.

"No! Of, course not! How do you figure we are!" She replied in a tone that matched the look on her face.

"Well I don't know…I mean he did say 'Oh poor thing' when I dropped you." he said, suddenly regretting his words.

"Oh that's right, you dropped me…Suddenly reminding me not to talk to a jerk like you." She said, turning back to her book.

As soon as she said that Draco looked down. He regretted dropping her. He didn't even mean to do it. It was like a reaction that he couldn't control. Everything that he felt shocked him because he spent the first five years at Hogwarts hating her, and her friends. He had always secretly thought that she was pretty, but now he absolutely knew that he wouldn't be the only one.

The train ride came to an end, and everyone rushed off the train, eager to get back to their great school. Draco hurried to his dorm, while Hermione took her time and talked to Ron and Harry. When she got up to the room, she walked in and was relieved that Draco wasn't there. She wasn't in the mood to fight or even talk to him.

Just as she was settling down on one of the two couches in the common room, Draco walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione looked up and her jaw fell open. Draco had the most amazing muscles and abs she had ever seen. Draco spotted her with her mouth open and flexed, at the same time speaking.

"So Granger, you like what you see huh?" He said, in a vain tone.

Hermione realized that she had been caught drooling over Draco. She turned a bright shade of red and stood up to go to her room, which Draco was conveniently standing in front of. As she pushed past him, he stopped her, holding her close to his bare chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, I don't have much to do so I'll probably be updating often! I hope you like the story, and please review!


	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer : i dont own harry or anyone elsee !

"_So Granger, you like what you see huh?" He said, in a vain tone._

_Hermione realized that she had been caught drooling over Draco. She turned a bright shade of red and stood up to go to her room, which Draco was conveniently standing in front of. As she pushed past him, he stopped her, holding her close to his bare chest._

"Let go of me, Malfoy" Hermione said.

There she was, standing in her common room alone with a boy who every girl in Hogwarts dreamed of snogging or shagging. As good as he looked, Hermione couldn't help but resent him for everything he had down to her in the past. But she couldn't deny that he was hot as hell. She looked up to him, and met his gaze. She had this sudden urge to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers. Luckily, she controlled the urge, and stood firm with the glare she was giving him.

"Hmmmmm Granger, give me one good reason I should. If I like it, I'll let go, ok?"

Hermione was getting really annoyed. She still had a lot of homework left to do, and she wanted to go visit with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She didn't have to think hard about why Draco should let go of her.

"Because of this." She said as she lifted her knee, which led it to collide with a certain area that particularly hurts boys.

He let go of her and fell to the ground, holding onto his package the whole time. Hermione looked down at him and smiled, while quietly and gently stepping over his body.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were beginning to wonder where Hermione was. They had planned to meet in the Gryffindor common room at 1:30 and it was 2:00. Harry was really excited about how much Hermione had changed. Ron and Hermione didn't know it, but all those years at school, the other boys had been teasing Harry about having Ron and Hermione as friends. Ron, because well, he was a bit of an oddball with the red hair and pale skin. Hermione, because she wasn't all that attractive, and all she cared about was studying. Now they wouldn't be able to say anything, since Ron had grown out of his long hair and had styled it better. And they especially couldn't say anything about Hermione. To everyone who hadn't known her since they were children, they wouldn't be able to guess that she had been compared to a beaver.

While Harry was thinking about these things over and over again, in addition to how hot Hermione had gotten, Ron had started sleeping.

His dream was making him very happy, if you get the drift. Hermione had just confessed her love to him, and was making up for all these years of it being a secret. He woke up hearing Harry yelling his name.

"Ron, we should go see what happened to Hermione, she was supposed to be here 2 hours ago!", since it was now 3:30. They walked in silence together to the Heads room, and knocked on the door.

Hermione had been in her room, and all she had been doing for the past 2 hours was thinking about what had changed between her and Malfoy. Just last year, the sight of him had disgusted her, and there she was living with him, and sort of liking it. She didn't understand why this was. She had been head of heals in love with Harry the year before, only no one knew about it. Now, she wasn't sure who she liked. Harry was wonderful. He had been her friend since 1st year, and that was when she was horrible looking. He had the coolest striking green eyes, and he was absolutely gorgeous. Draco, on the other hand, had been a bastard to her since day one. And he still was. But something had changed. The way he looked at her was completely different, she thought, and she didn't understand why. His hair was styled in a sexy, messy way, since he had outgrown the whole gelling it back thing. His eyes had a gentleness to them, even though you could tell how hard he tried to look cold, and mean. She was infatuated with him, and she had to stop herself.

She was too scared to go to the common room, because she thought he might have been there. She looked at her watch and saw the time. It was 2:30! She didn't realize how late it was, and she was sure Harry and Ron would be furious. So she dashed out of the room, only to find Draco sitting on the couch. She kept going, but again was stopped when she heard his voice.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? You going to have a quick snog with Weasel?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut your mouth, you idiot!" Hermione said as she turned back around and headed for the door.

As she was opening it, she found it locked. Who knew why, but her wand had disappeared. She turned to see Draco, playfully twirling her wand in his hand.

"How the hell did you get that?" She said, as she made her way over to him and tried to grab the wand from his hold.

As she approached him, Draco thought of the best thing.

She reached up for the wand, and he grabbed her arms, while dropping the wand at the same time. He threw her onto the couch, and before she had the time to get up, he grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers.

Suddenly, they heard the door open, and Harry and Ron stood there, shocked about what they were seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hii there,

im sooooo sorry about the insanely long wait for the update. ive been reallllllly busy.this whole summer I was gone, and Ive had to catch up on the summer reading and things that I didn't do during summer.

hope u like it!

xx,

wishiwaswanted


	5. It was heaven

"_How the hell did you get that?" She said, as she made her way over to him and tried to grab the wand from his hold._

_As she approached him, Draco thought of the best thing._

_She reached up for the wand, and he grabbed her arms, while dropping the wand at the same time. He threw her onto the couch, and before she had the time to get up, he grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers._

_Suddenly, they heard the door open, and Harry and Ron stood there, shocked about what they were seeing._

"BLOODY FUCK!" Ron shouted, stomping into the room. "MY EYES…AHH."

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Had she just been kissing Malfoy? And had she LIKED it? She didn't know. But at the moment, she knew she had to worry about how red Harry had gotten, and how pale Ron had.

"Hermione, would you like to tell me what you were doing KISSING that…that...thing??" Harry said, in such a stern voice that anyone could guess he was trying his hardest not to yell.

"Harry. Calm down. You are BRIGHT red. Nothing was happening with me and Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to sound as together as possible. She didn't know what to tell Harry and Ron. The last thing she wanted to do was get them madder at Malfoy then they already were.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS NOTHING???HIS TONGUE WAS FUCKING SHOVED DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT HERMIONE!!!" Ron had color in his face now, and instead of being too little…it was too much. He was much redder then Harry and Hermione had a feeling she knew why.Ron had liked Hermione since 1st Year, when they were just little kids. Of course, she had never felt anything but friendship towards him, but yet she had still assured him that when they were older, if the feelings were there, they would go out. She guessed Ron hadn't gotten the message that she didn't like him in that way.

"Oh for fucking Christ's sake, you know what you saw. So don't have a cow over it." Draco said, in a devilish tone. Hermione turned to him, mouth wide open.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!! YOU are the one who kissed ME."

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Why would I put my lips on YOURS? Imagine how sick I would be!" Draco was loving this. Every single minute of it. Causing drama between the 'Golden Trio' was what pushed him through the horribleness of his life. As sad as that sounded, it was some what true. Plus, he was confused, and this was something to distract him.

Hermione turned back to Harry on Ron, deciding that she would deal with Malfoy later on. Her friends were much more important then some stupid ferret.

"You guys, I can PROMISE you. It was nothing. Nothing AT ALL."

"Whatever. We are going. And Hermione, don't bother coming with us anymore. We'll see you tomorrow." Harry said, as he and Ron walked out of the common room.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione turned around and walked right up to Draco.

"You are such a bloody fucking ferret. You arsehole!!!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah! What are you doing to do about it, you little scummy mud blood!" Draco said, taking a step closer to her. They were now chest to chest...or more like nose to chest.

"You had NO right to kiss me. Let alone tell them that it was ME who kissed YOU. What makes you think I would EVER do that?"

"Oh, just the fact that I am absolutely amazingly sexy. You can't deny it Granger. Plus, you kissed ME back. So technically you did kiss." He said, smirking as the last word left his mouth.

"WHAT? I did NOT kiss back. I didn't even enjoy it. I feel like going and washing my mouth out with soap and water!!" Hermione said, at the same time thinking about how much she had actually enjoyed it.

"Oh yeah.. well.." All of a sudden, Draco heard a slight noise coming from where the door was. He had a feeling it was little Harry and Ron, so he decided to mess with them again.

He grabbed Hermione, and began to kiss her again. This time, they both got into it. It was rough and passionate. And neither of them knew what was happening. Hermione pushed herself to pull back, and as soon as she did, she felt Draco's lips right back on op of hers. She had to admit, it was heaven.

They continued kissing, as Draco slowly but steadily lead Hermione up the stairs and to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry about the long delay between updates. You might as well expect it from me now. it seems that yea, I'm bored a lot, but I never seem to remember until someone dracoshott28 tells me she's updating her own story.

I will really try and update more often. Also I'm sorry for if this chapter isn't that good. I sort of wrote it while singing incredibly loud to music.

But yeah, I really hope you guys like! Feel free to give me advice on where to take the story if you want.

-wishiwaswanted


	6. Game of tag

_He grabbed Hermione, and began to kiss her again. This time, they both got into it. It was rough and passionate. And neither of them knew what was happening. Hermione pushed herself to pull back, and as soon as she did, she felt Draco's lips right back on op of hers. She had to admit, it was heaven._

_They continued kissing, as Draco slowly but steadily lead Hermione up the stairs and to his room._

She had no control over what was happening. She knew that what was happening was wrong, but she couldn't help but love it. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. Her rival since 1st year, where after Harry had refused his friendship, Malfoy had tried his hardest to ruin their lives. Before she knew what had happened, Ron and Harry had left the common room, furious, and she was kissing Malfoy again. But it wasn't like their first kiss. No, it was nothing like that. Their first one had been cold and forced. All it had been was his lips on hers. No, not like this one at all. This kiss was, as much as she hated to say it, amazing. He knew what he was doing, there was a reason all the girls lusted him. It hadn't been far into the kiss where he had asked entrance to her mouth using his tongue, and she had allowed him with no hesitance.

She was torn from her thoughts when she felt something hard and cold against her back. With that shocking feeling, she suddenly realized that this was wrong. So incredibly wrong. She pulled back and looked into his face. He wore his trademark smirk, which caused all the confusing feelings of joy to change quickly into feelings of pure hatred.

"Don't you EVER get near me again, Malfoy." Hermione hissed, spitting out his name as if it were dirt.

"Oh please, you can't really tell me that you thought I WANTED to do that?" Draco snorted a laugh, seeing the expression on Hermione's face. "Why would I ever want to infect myself with your dirty mudblood germs?"

"Oh then why the fuck did you kiss me in the first place?!" Hermione yelled. She was confused. How could he act so cold after what had happened? Obviously she was the only one who enjoyed the kiss that had happened between them. If it were otherwise, well, Malfoy was doing an amazing job at making her think he hated it.

"Granger.. you can't really be serious? The only reason I would ever be-little myself and kiss you is to prove a point. And, if I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm not, I succeded." Draco smirked. The truth was, the reason he kissed her was.. he had no idea. After he saw her, Merlin, all he wanted to do was kiss her. She had the fucking body of a Victoria's Secret model, and he was at her mercy. She of course had absolutely no idea, and he wouldn't ever let her found out, no matter how much he wanted her.

"Oh and what point would that be?" Hermione answered, using all the self control she had not to use the back of hand to his cheek.

"Oh.. just that you actually do find me irresisable. And that you really enjoyed that kiss."

"Oh you..you..ARGHHHHHH" Hermione stood up straight, and raised her hand. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. As if he thought he had had the last word. Little did he know what was coming his way. She slapped him, right through the face, leaving a red handprint that she was very proud of.

"Next time you try to prove a point, stay the fuck away from me." She hissed, before walking off down the stairs in the direction of the portait.

Draco stood there, shocked. He had never once been slapped by someone at such a low level. He couldn't stand the fact that she thought she would be able to do that and get away with it. He followed after her, hand to his cheek to try and relieve the pain that was there.

"Oii, Granger!" He called after her, and realized she was long gone out of the common room. He got out of there, and looked down the hall way, and caught a glimse of Hermione's backside. After admiring it, he took off running after her shouting her name along with threats.

It was like a giant game of tag, one that Hermione was winning. But it wouldn't be long until Draco caught up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, sorry for two things. 1) How short this chapter is. And 2) How long it had been since I updated. I haven't really been feeling too up to writing, and lately I've been re-reading all the Harry Potter books, so that I can re-read the last one with full memory.

Anyways, review and tell me what you think?

-wishiwaswanted.


End file.
